1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer and processing systems and removable storage mediums connected thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers and processing units generally have internal memory in which information may be stored. However, in order to have enhanced storage capability and to interface with the external environment, computers frequently are connected to removable storage mediums such as PC cards, floppy disks, backup tape, writeable compact disks, and digital video disks (DVD), to name a few. In such a computer system, a storage medium is insertable within a receptacle of the computer where it may receive and store selected information sent to it during a xe2x80x9cwrite cyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwrite sequencexe2x80x9d of the computer. The storage medium may then be removed, after which it can be cataloged in a convenient location or installed in a different computer system wherein the stored information may be downloaded.
A problem exists with the above-identified interface between a computer and a removable storage medium. Occasionally, after a write cycle has begun, an operator of the computer system will improperly remove the storage medium before the write cycle is completed. Such action is very undesirable since some amount of data likely will not have been transmitted from the computer to the storage medium, and data previously stored on the medium may be destroyed. At present, there is no reliable mechanism by which to indicate, in both the computer and the storage medium, when such an improper removal has occurred and the circumstances around such removal. Without such indication means, proper remedial measures are difficult to employ, such as reinserting the storage medium in the particular computer so that the information can be retransmitted, and training the operator to not make the same mistake in the future.
Thus, a processing and information storage system is needed that can sufficiently indicate when an improper removal of the storage medium has occurred and the circumstances around such removal.
The present invention provides a processing and information storage system and method that meets all of the above-identified needs.
In accordance with the present invention, a processing and information storage system is provided having a processor with a communication port. A removably connectable storage medium is connected to the communication port. Control logic is implemented whereby, at the beginning of a write cycle, an information flag is transmitted by the processor for storage in the storage medium. The information desired to be stored in the storage medium is then transmitted by the processor. The control logic then performs a test to determine whether or not the storage medium is still connected to the communication port. If the test indicates that the storage medium is still connected, then the information flag is removed from the storage medium.